


A Few Extra Minutes

by blossomdreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bolt and Himawari are mentioned in passing, F/M, Kiba is kinda of done catching them all the time, along with Kiba and Shino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Naruto have a little fun before the kids come home</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Extra Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to participate on NH smut month on tumblr and this is my entry for the day 4 prompt not in front of the kids! Not to mention I wanted to write more of my OTP so enjoy! :)

Hinata hummed softly as she walked through the door. With Bolt and Himawari spending the day with their Uncle Kiba and Shino and Naruto with Kakashi to work on his Hokage training, she had enough time to finish dinner before they came home. It was the perfect plan. After Hinata put up the groceries she walked over to the radio and turned it on. There was something about the house being quiet that always reminded her too much of the silence at the compound. Whenever the kids and Naruto were out she always had a soft song playing in the background.

It was another piece of new technology that she enjoyed.

Hinata flipped through songs, until she landed on one that was a little sexy. Well, she was alone and it would be over by time they came home. Hinata left it as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands and prepare dinner. She hummed along to the tone as she cut up the chicken. The sensual beat of the song bought a light flush to her cheeks as she thought about Naruto and the way he would move with her to the beat of the song. The way he would press against her, place his hands on her hips, and nibble on her neck always made a small moan leave her lips.

Hinata shook her head a bit to shake the haze away. She could get distracted when she didn’t have a knife in her hand. However, it was hard to finish as her mind returned back to Naruto and the way he teased her when he was home. She was happy that he was so close to completing his Hokage training, a small part of her missed the way he would tease her when he was home.

Well, she knew he would find another way to tease her.

Hinata giggled softly as she placed the chicken in the oven. Naruto continued to be distracting even while he was away.

With the chicken in the oven, Hinata moved over to grab the potatoes she was going to use tonight. While she cut them up she swayed a little to the song. Since she was alone she moved her hips a bit more to the song. Between cutting up the potatoes and dancing to the song she became a bit lost in her thoughts that she nearly squeaked when she felt warm hands against her hips and a husky voice in her ear.

“You look so sexy when you dance.”

“Naruto!” Hinata exclaimed as she placed the knife down on the board. “I, well, you know I don’t like for it to be very quiet in the house.”

Naruto chuckled. “Me either, but I do love watching you dance like that.” He moved his hands along her hips as he lightly pressed kisses along her neck.

Hinata panted softly as she leaned back against him. “You mean like this?” She moaned softly as she moved her hips against and rubbed against his lap. She grinned at the way Naruto pressed against her with a groan. She grew a bit bolder during their years of marriage. She found that she liked teasing him too.

“Yes, like that…” Naruto husked as one of his hands slipped under her shirt.

Hinata moaned softly as she rocked her hips against him. Her eyes moved to close when she caught sight of the time at the clock across the room. Her eyes widened a bit and placed her hand over the one in her shirt. “Naruto, wait, the kids will be home any minute. Oh…” She moaned when he nibbled on the back of her neck, one of her sensitive places.

Naruto hummed softly and rubbed his hardening cock against her ass. “Mmm, we can probably get a quickie in. You know how Kiba loves to keep them out for long.”

“B-But we…oh…should stop before they come.”

“We could come before then.”

“Naruto!”

Naruto chuckled as he moved back to her ear. “I’d love to push you against this counter, lift your skirt up, and taste you…”

“Oh…Naruto…your tongue isn’t fair.”

Naruto chuckled again and placed another kiss on her neck. “Hinata, want to know what I thought about today? I thought about taking you upstairs, placing you on the bed, and finding out how many times I can make you scream my name.”

Hinata’s head started swim with the pleasure that passed through her body. She tried to push it back when a little voice in the back of her mind tried to reassure her that they had enough time. However, that thought disappeared when they heard a knock against the door. Naruto stopped and leaned away from her ear while Hinata wanted to melt through the floor.

Naruto and Hinata looked over to see if Kiba would walk in with Shino and the kids while Hinata was pressed against the counter and he had his hand on one of her breasts. They tried to think of some explanation they could use that didn’t sound too silly. Kiba wouldn’t let them live it down if he caught them again. When they didn’t hear anything else they turned to each other.

“What do you think happen?” Hinata asked.

“I’m not sure. We can see if they’re still at the door.” Naruto said as he slipped his hand out of her shirt. He didn’t know if he could step back with the erection that pressed against the zipper of his jeans. Naruto felt his pocket vibrate and pulled out his phone. He opened it to the message Kiba sent that read: “ ** _You owe me! I can give you a few more extra minutes. I’m sure the smell will disappear around then.”_**

Naruto showed Hinata who giggled as she placed a hand against his chest. “Yes, we do owe him. That would be a bit awkward to explain to the kids.”

“Yeah I think so too.” Naruto agreed as he placed his phone back in his pocket. He gave a mischievous smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Well he did give us a few minutes…”

Hinata giggled as she shook her head. “As tempting as that is we can’t risk it.”

Naruto chuckled. “Yeah we shouldn’t. I should probably take a bath too, but before I go.” He leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss against her lips. Hinata moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. She opened her mouth to his tongue while her fingers tangled in his hair. Naruto groaned as he pressed her back against the counter and rubbed against her. Before Hinata could wrap her legs around his waist, he pulled back with a warm smile and heated eyes.

“I can’t wait for _tonight._ ” Naruto purred. He placed a light kiss against her lips before he took his arms from around her waist. He smiled at the hazy look on her face and walked out the kitchen.

Hinata stood there as she pressed her fingers against her lips with a smile. Yes, she had to thank Kiba for giving her some time to think about a way to seduce Naruto back. She couldn’t wait to see that heated look in his eyes again.


End file.
